This invention relates to surface acoustic wave (SAW) delay line devices.
In the present invention, the acoustic anistropy properties of lithium niobate (LiNbO.sub.3) was employed to isolate co-propagating acoustic wave whose propagation vectors was shifted by approximately 4 degrees. In this manner, the two SAW devices required by the previous architectures are replaced by one.